Tickle-Tummy (275)
Tickle-Tummy, A.K.A. Experiment 275, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to tickle people into hysterics. She was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". She also appeared in Stitch!. Her one true place is tickling people's babies at the park to stop their crying. Bio Experiment 275 was the 275th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to tickle people into hysterics. 275 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All the experiments were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 275 was activated and captured by Gantu. Lilo & Stitch: The Series In "Snafu", Tickle-Tummy was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. She then tickled Reuben into hysterics, after he denied being ticklish. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Tickle-Tummy, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Tickle-Tummy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Tickle-Tummy made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Frenchfry, Squeak, Pix, and Houdini after being kicked out by Hämsterviel for being useless. She makes another appearance in the anime with Squeak, Clip, Nosox, and Retro. Biology Appearance Tickle-Tummy is a round, pink experiment with rabbit-like ears, no legs, a clownish face, big blue eyes, long arms with two hands with long skinny fingers and a large patterned torso, which she uses to jump really high. Special Abilities Tickle-Tummy has the ability to tickle anyone into submission by using her long fingers. Trivia *Some fans believe Tickle-Tummy is Experiment 628, as she was not on the list of the original 626 experiments in the end credits of Leroy & Stitch, but she is actually 275, a number taken by Wormhole in Stitch!. The creators simply forgot to include Tickle-Tummy's name on the list. They then decided to put Wormhole's name in place of Mamf (the one who used to be 272). So Wormhole is now 272. But there could be a slight chance that Wormhole is still 275, Tickle-Tummy could be 272, and Mamf could be 628. *Tickle-Tummy's pod color is white. Gallery 628 tickle tummy by bricerific43-d587kii.jpg ____Tickle_Tummy_by_experiments.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h18m17s221.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h18m23s28.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h11m58s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h08m56s82.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-08h26m46s94.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h10m51s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h59m21s210.png|Tickle-Tummy tickling Reuben vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h19m17s16.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h19m25s156.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h29m36s22.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h49m44s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h59m40s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h46m33s29.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h25m25s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m17s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h02m11s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m40s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h01m46s88.png The Origin Of Stitch Tickle-Tummy.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 14-02-03.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-16-49.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-16-42.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-03-22.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-18-13.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-04-27.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-22-29.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-25-09.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 22-30-41.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 22-31-11.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 14-37-22.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 22-31-56.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-22-02.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-22-20.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.13 20-21-57.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 0-43-15.png ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-32-12.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-32-31.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-33-54.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-34-55.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-35-26.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-35-54.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-36-17.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-36-53.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-38-59.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-39-32.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-40-01.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-40-42.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-40-19.jpg panes46.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Females Category:Captured Experiments